1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf wood clubheads. It is to be understood that golf wood clubheads according to the invention are not limited to those made of wood but include those made of other materials such as synthetic resins, metals or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf wood clubhead having a specific outer shape for reducing the contact resistance between the sole portion and the ground or turf.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a golf wood clubhead having a head body is brought into contact at the sole portion thereof with the ground or turf when striking the golf ball. Therefore, it is generally difficult to execute a good swing, and the head speed is apt to be reduced due to generation of contact resistance between the sole portion of the head body and the ground or turf. On the other hand, if the head body of the clubhead strikes the ground just before the golf ball, which is so called "duffing", the head body is apt to receive a great reaction force at the sole portion thereof from the ground, thus resulting in the bouncing of the head body and the deviation of the swing orbit.
In order to reduce the contact resistance on the sole portion, there has been proposed a golf wood clubhead in which the width l.sub.2 from the leading edge of the head body to the rear end of the sole portion thereof is made smaller than the overall width l.sub.1 from the leading of the head body to the rear end thereof, as shown in FIG. 5. However, in such a proposed wood clubhead, since the difference between the sole width l.sub.2 and the overall width l.sub.1 of the head body is relatively small, i.e., l.sub.2 1/2.times.l.sub.1, and the sole portion has a generally flat surface, the above drawback has not been sufficiently overcome.